


A Bunch of Birds

by Estirose



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei walks into a most unusual bar instead of the one he was expecting. Written for the "Into A Bar" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunch of Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I still have yet to play more than the original game in the Hatoful Kareshi/Hatoful Boyfriend series and only vaguely know of the events of the radio plays/other games, so I apologize in advance for any errors I make regarding the characters from that game. Please take anything that doesn't match canon (even the first game's canon) as an AU.
> 
> (I'm far more familiar with the Fatal Frame games, which is why Kei is the viewpoint character. This assumes that you take the canon/new game+ ending.)

It was the most unusual place Kei had ever been in, and given his time in the Manor of Sleep, that was saying something. He'd gone to what was his favorite bar, needing a drink after all that had happened, only to find the place full of... birds. Mostly pigeons and doves, though he spotted a few other kinds in there that might not be.

In fact, the only human in the bar besides him was the girl talking to the pianist, a fantail pigeon if Kei remembered things right. How a pigeon played the piano, Kei had no idea, but maybe this was a dream and nothing was supposed to make sense.

He decided that asking the only other human there was a good idea, and headed her way. But just as he was going to ask her something, the pigeon spoke up. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Sakuya!" The girl turned to her companion. "Play nice."

"He is rudely interrupting our conversation," the pigeon pointed out, and Kei could not help but stare. It was strange to hear such an aristocratic voice out of a pigeon, though he had to admit that the pigeon had the bearing and plumage to go with his tone.

"Old habits die hard," the girl explained to Kei. "I didn't know another human lived around here... I'm Tosaka Hiyoko, and this is Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane."

"Leave us," Sakuya commanded.

"He could be a paying patron," Hiyoko reminded Sakuya, in a soft tone that Kei was not meant to hear. "Remember that."

The bird stiffened. "Of course."

"I'll be right back," Hiyoko said. "I need to get us both more drinks."

Sakuya sighed, watching her go. "Ah, Hiyoko."

"You're more than friends," Kei realized. A bird romancing a human? Apparently not impossible in this dream. Sakuya had left all honorifics off of Hiyoko's name, and the sigh sounded like something other than a performer addressing a manager, or a noble addressing a serf.

"That is none of your business." Sakuya looked over to where Hiyoko probably was. "But it doesn't matter. You can help fill my tip jar, as Hiyoko calls it, so that I may further my career as a professional musician."

"I'm not sure I have the right currency." What did birds use as currency anyway? Seed?

"Then leave. What is a human doing in this bar anyway?" Sakuya asked.

"I believe I walked into the wrong bar," Kei replied. It was the truth, after all. He was expecting to walk into a bar full of humans, not a bar full of sentient, talking birds.

If all of them talked, after all. And were sentient.

"Ah," Sakuya nodded his head a little. It was surprising to see how human it looked on the bird.

"I wish I had a talent with music, though." He decided chatting up the bird would be okay, for the moment, until he figured out how to get back to where he was supposed to be.

"I was fortunate enough to be born with that talent, and to have met Hiyoko." Sakuya gazed longingly at the girl at the bar for a moment before turning back to Kei. "However, that is not relevant. If you are not going to fill my tip jar, you may leave."

"Right." Obviously, that was the end of that conversation. Kei gave the bird a smile, walking out of the bar, back into the sunlight.

And blinked, relieved to see he was among humans once more.


End file.
